lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Linus
Benjamin Linus is a long inhabant from The Island. He seems to know much about. Biography Family History Benjamin Linus is probaly the father of Alexandra Rousseau. Normal Life Nothing is known from his normal life. On The Island 2003 With Sam Cormett on Hydra Island on the Hydra Island.]] Ben met Sam Cormett in 2003 on the Hydra Island. While talking with each other, Ben planned to bring Astrid Cormett and Conrad Cormett to the Island. Sam did know about Alexandra Rousseau, Ben's daughter. Sam agreed, however Sam got off the Island with something unknown. 2004 Meeting Henry Gale at Henry Gale's balloon.]] When Henry Gale came to The Island, Ben was already for it. Ben asked some things to Henry Gale and Henry Gale was writing it in his notebook. After this Ben killed Henry Gale directly for unknown reasons. Meeting Conrad Cormett along with Conrad Cormett.]] 1 year later, when Sam Cormett was from the Island. Ben met Conrad Cormett on the Pala Ferry where he was taking of a Other's boat. Conrad got off the Island, unknown what Ben was doing after this. Search In The Black Rock .]] Ben was coming together with his daughter, Alex. While been there he talked to Mikhail Bakunin, who was at that moment in The Flame. Ben talked briefly with him about Cooper Smith's file. Later when Alex was sleeping, Ben made contact with Bonnie and Greta, who were at that moment in The Looking Glass. Ben said that they had to had to jamming all the communications. They did this for Ben. When Ben was sleeping, Cooper Smith felt over him. Ben woke up and asked for the Black Rock ledger, what Cooper didn't had. When Ben heard a something it was Danielle Rousseau. Cooper taked Alex behind the Black Rock. After this, Cooper Smith made it safely to the survivors camp. It's unknown what happened to Ben and Alex after this. Trivia *Ben is aware of The Flame and The Looking Glass, however he didn't visited any station so far. *Ben didn't want that Juliet came on the mission from Ben ad Alex for unknown reasons. *Ben was introduced in the second episode of Season 1, You're Dead! Parts 1 & 2 in flashback. Relationships Wife(s) and Children Alexandra Rousseau Alexandra Rousseau is Ben's daughter. The 2 have a special relationship. Ben is for some reason protecting his daughter. When Danielle Rousseau came, he said to Cooper Smith that he has brought the sleeping Alex behind the Black Rock. Friends Sam Cormett ]] Ben somehow knew Sam Cormett and had a deal on the Hydra Island. Ben said to Sam that he did need Conrad Cormett dead body. Astrid Cormett was supposed to go with Oceanic Flight 815, however by a mistake, she couldn't be put on the flight, what was planned by Elisabeth Smatthouse. Conrad Cormett ]] After Conrad's dead, his body was put on Oceanic Flight 815. But Astrid Cormett couldn't be put on Oceanic Flight 815. Conrad woke up in the water by the tail-section survivors. Ana Lucia Cortez, Elizabeth 'Libby' Smith and Eko discovered his body, but Conrad Cormett was runnin to the Pala Ferry. Conrad made it from the Island with Ben's help. Enemies Henry Gale Ben met Henry Gale in 2004. Ben talked to him, but killed for unknown reasons. Danielle Rousseau ]] Ben somehow knew Danielle Rousseau when they met at the Black Rock. For some reason, Alexandra Rousseau couldn't be seen by Danielle. After their meeting at the Black Rock, Danielle left Ben behind with Cooper Smith and Alexandra Rousseau. Cooper Smith Ben met Cooper Smith at the Black Rock. Ben was trying to kill Cooper, but when Danielle Rousseau came he hide himself with Alexandra Rousseau. This exactly saved his life. Unanswered Questions *Why could Juliet not coming on the mission to the Black Rock? *What was he planning with Sam Cormett?